ignite our silent coteries
by LookBeyondReality
Summary: 1. She didn't fit in with us, but I still craved her presence. 2. She promised not to fall again. She grabs his hand and walks forward. 3. And so it ends too quickly. Transferred from ao3.
1. with our mouths and eyes we cry

**1\. She didn't fit in with us, but I still craved her presence. **

*Kougami*

Kougami Shinya had always believed himself to be a simple man. All he had ever truly and completely cared about in his life was his considerable job as an inspector turned enforcer for the MWPSB and avenging his fallen friend Sasayama.

Then she was assigned to their Division.

Tsunemori Akane was a painfully naïve and bright-eyed girl who had for some unfathomable reason decided to join the most violent of departments the ministry of welfare had to offer her.

Her legs shook like those of a new-born foal when she held a Dominator and she was as thin and delicate as a sparrow when she ran.

(She was beautiful too.)

Tsunemori Akane didn't fit in with them.

She belonged with the multicolored holos and smiling citizens who busied themselves with inane activities to keep their psycho-passes clear.

She belonged with the very people they fought to protect, for whom they took the hits so that they never had to look into the dark recesses of their souls.

(She belonged with SYBIL and her friends and with sunshine and flowers.)

Kagari and Kunizuka resented her for her freedom and happiness, although the latter felt more indifferent than spiteful. Masaoka pitied and liked her and Ginoza was irritated by her senseless idealism.

Shion was more interested in her womanly assets than anything, though she too felt some form of pity for the girl.

Tsunemori fought for recognition and respect from her first day.

(It didn't help matters when she shot him with the paralyzer mode of the Dominator.)

She realizes her errors soon enough, but her determination and bright hue never waver. Kougami envies her resilience and quiet strength. Tsunemori stuck to his side and listened to his advice and his male pride is flattered by the attention, no matter the fact that she doesn't consider to him to be a potential… something.

Then Funihara Yuki dies.

(It feels like a goodbye and like an awakening at the same time.)

She is never the same again.

Tsunemori (Akane, he wants to call her but knows that to do so would be acknowledging his attraction) becomes cold and hot, smooth and hard, sad and happy, determined and weak.

Though her tears and pain she smiles and perseveres sees the best this rotten society has to offer and Kougami hates and loves her for it.

It's bittersweet and infuriating. He wants to fuck her, bend her in two and see his cock enter her small body and cover her milky skin with brutal bruises and hear her cries of pain and pleasure, but he wants to hold her under the moonlight and recite Blake's poems in her ears and kiss her softly and watch his children grow beneath the taut skin of her stomach and hear the pitter-patter of toddler's feet run on the polished wooden floors of their imaginary house.

He wants to destroy her and create her.

Kougami hates himself for his darkness, for his revolting thoughts for his black psycho-pass.

Kougami loves himself for his ability to have found a light in her in spite of the dark times that surround him.

So when he runs and ignores Masaoka bleeding out on the steel floor and the despair in Ginoza's eyes as he holds his dying father and shoots Makishima at point blank range in the back of his head, Kougami Shinya decides that he is anything but a good dog.

Kougami Shinya is the hound who waits for a sign of weakness from his Master and pounces when he sees it.

His Master, Tsunemori Akane, doesn't know of his desires, of his twisted personality, of his love and his hopes, and Kougami refuses to strike and pounce on her and kill her light.

He leaves his heart and darkness behind.

He never forgets those hazel eyes.

* * *

*Tsunemori*

Akane feels like she can't breathe.

Yuki stands pale and clammy between the arms of the painfully attractive Makishima Shougo, and shakes, clear tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

The white-haired murderer clicks his antique razor open and bends his arm like a violinist, golden eyes glinting with dark satisfaction as he simply reaches forward and slits the young woman's throat open, from one ear to the other, the gaping wound stretching like a gruesome parody of a smile.

Funahara Yuki stares at Akane with small gasps as her life's blood spills onto her chest and drips to the floor like the water of a fountain. She collapses and dies on the floor of the metallic construction, her shackled wrists raised above her head as if in a silent prayer, begging a higher being to spare her of death.

Her calls aren't answered.

Tsunemori Akane hears a scream, high pitched and panicked, so desperate that it sounds inhuman, and for a second, she wonders if Makishima had sequestered other women down in this abandoned underground place.

Then she realizes that the screams come from her own throat, and no matter how much she tries she can't will herself to stop.

But eventually, the sounds breaks off as her mind shuts down and Akane feels like running after Makishima and slitting his throat so that he can see how it feels like to be disappointed by the fleeting nature of life.

But the Masaoka-san arrives and crouches next to her and speaks to her but she can't hear him, or Ginoza or Kunizuka or Kagari, she can only see Yuki's eyes, wide and unseeing, terrified and so very dead.

(Tsunemori Akane vows in the silence of her mind to help Kougami avenge his friend and her sister-in-soul, even if it destroys her and makes an Enforcer of her too.)

She visits him in the Medical Ward and is pleased to find him awake, though not unharmed.

(She doesn't tell him how much she resent the fact that SYBIL tells her that the murder of her best friend left her unshaken.)

The memory scoop is a success.

Ginoza's slap feels like a bucket of cold water on a hot day. It stings and burns, but it awakens her and makes her see.

Kougami doesn't mention it when he is released from medical.

She appreciates it.

There is a desire that runs through her veins when she holds that accursed helmet of Makishima's head, and she sees Yuki's smile and hears her laugh and smells her blood and sees it coating her hands like soap.

And then she sees her beloved grandmother, who above all else believes in her granddaughters' kindness.

And no matter how appealing the thought is, Akane cannot execute Makishima Shogo like the animal he is, because he is in fact very much human, and if a beast like him is no deserving of a trial than what about the common person.

This isn't justice.

This isn't what she is.

So Makishima lives and escapes.

Kougami leaves.

(Akane feels like she's drowning again.)

SYBIL shows themselves and Akane feels like she's losing her mind, but still, she persists. The Inspector tries to ignore the pain that spreads through her chest when she thinks of Kagari's death. She needs this deal with the monster machine she realizes she hates because she needs Kougami like she needs air to breathe, she needs him around her, in her, above her, behind her, she needs all of him.

She miscalculates, and it results in Masaoka-san's death and Ginoza's clouded hue.

Kougami leaves, and Akane decides that she wants to die.

(His letter insults her on a personal level, but she will never admit how she rubbed herself that evening to the thought of his large hands and blue eyes.)

Ginoza's crime coefficient settles at 140, and he returns to the division as an enforcer.

There is a gaping hole where the dead and on-the-run enforcers used to be.

(She protects herself by becoming colder, harder. She hates the new her.)

The new Inspector is a bitch and Akane wants to slap some common sense into her and make her see that Enforcers are just people too, but perhaps she's biased.

Akane is too mature and too hardened by the consequences of her mistakes to act on her wishes.

Kamui Kirito destroys the little control she thinks she has.

(She becomes colder. Her Hue remains powder blue)

First there was the ear.

Her grandmother dies.

Then there are the pictures.

(The fury is all encompassing and all consuming. Her Hue remains powder blue.)

Akane feels disconnected. Her fathers face, streaked with tears, burns itself into her retinas.

(She refuses to think of Tougane.)

She is a trained detective now, experienced and depressed, no matter what the cymatic scans say.

Then there is the Shamballa Float.

Two years and Kougami Shinya still makes her feel like a wet-behind-the-ears rookie.

Akane never judged herself to be an easy girl. Kougami proves her wrong.

They meet in the darkness of his room, with only the fires from outside and the moonlight to illuminate them.

She meets him halfway, her body ready, her mind innocent. Their hands rip clothing from their bodies, and she is momentarily scared when she eyes his member.

(But she needs it so she doesn't protest when he pushes her roughly to the floor, legs bent over his shoulders.)

He takes her everywhere he can, his eyes hungry for more so she gives and gives until she feels like an empty carcass, exhausted and crying, exhilarated and laughing.

He kisses her and the explosions start.

They say their goodbye's. He kisses her and tells her to keep chasing him.

(She decides not to.)

It's over far too quickly.

They reunite on that helicopter, and she feels death's scythe curl around her throat, but her team is reliable, and they arrive just on time.

Kougami (Shinya her mind whispers, but she knows that if she ever utters his name out loud, she will never be able to leave him) kisses her again as he releases her and presses a slip of paper into the waistband of her skirt.

Akane hates SYBIL.

SYBIL is intrigued by her.

Shimotsuki is a little shit.

Then the sickness starts.

* * *

Hope you like it.  
Btw, English is not my native language and I do not have the help of a beta, so feel free to mention if you find any mistakes for me to correct.


	2. the growth of nature

**2\. She promised not to fall again. She grabs his hand and walks forward.**

Découverte

It's when she collapses during a chase that Tsunemori Akane knows something is terribly wrong.

Sho panics and the rapist they are chasing takes his opportunity to attack the redhead. The man's head explodes in a splatter of blood and brains as the shy holo-specialist declares that he will administer justice.

He is by her side in an instant, helpless and desperate to see his beloved boss turned onee-san back to health.

Ginoza arrives next, his eyes wide with fear for a fallen friend, and Yayoi throws herself to the ground next to Akane. Sugou is uncomfortable, as he isn't too familiar with the short-haired inspector, but the other enforcers are his friends, and seeing them worry causes him pain.

"It's fine," Akane says. "Just a dizzy spell."

(She can see on their faces that they don't believe her.)

Mika sneers through her terror of losing her superior and sniffs delicately, ordering the worried enforcers to leave the scene at once.

They obey, though with great reluctance.

A medical drone soon fills the periphery of her vision, fluttering around her laying body like an over-eager bird.

It gives her pills to combat the nausea and dizziness and tells her with its cheerful mechanical voice to talk to a trained doctor at the Ministry, as their limited recourses weren't able to pinpoint the cause of her sickness on scene.

Akane nods absentmindedly, stands up and heads towards her car, intent on recovering from this case in the safety of her home.

She forgets to follow the drone's advice.

Days later, when she sits in her chair at the head of the office and sips impatiently at her cup of weak coffee as she contemplates the simple-mindedness of some criminals, the nausea rears its head again.

She has barely reached the waste bin when her body violently repels all its contents, the vomit splattering inside the trashcan and staining the crumpled sheets of paper.

She hears the gasps of shock and the worried shouts, but she can't stop vomiting and she and it is somehow so humiliating that she can't help but tearing up.

She feels someone approach her, and although Akane wishes her body could react to the possible intrusion of her personal space, she is too distracted (weak) to appropriately defend herself.

A hand appears that helpfully holds back her shoulder-length hair, and another that rubs comforting circles on her back.

It's Ginoza.

She vomits until she feels weak in her bones and the tears stain her face, her skin clammier and paler than usual. When there is nothing left to expel, the enforcer slides his arms under her body and carries her to the medical bay, where a nurse and a doctor are running around the hallway to find all the tools they will need to investigate further into her condition.

Nobuchika whispers encouragements in her ear as he lays her on one of the available beds, tells her that she will be alright and that he will remain by her side until she says otherwise.

They find out what's wrong soon enough.

The doctor gives her multiple choices.

Akane decides to keep the baby.

When she returns to the office, Yayoi and Shion stand beside a trembling Sho, who is surprisingly angry at something and glares at a pale Mika. Teppei seems torn, but angry at his junior Inspector as well.

Not one hour and the children are squabbling.

She enters the room with the silent click of the glass door, and the redhead immediately launches himself towards her, stuttering out his worries and asking about her wellbeing.

The senior inspector is glad that she somehow managed to calm the situation before the soft-hearted Enforcer could be punished by the easily angered Shimotsuki.

"I'm pregnant," Akane says, and her team remains quiet. They all know who the father is.

(It wasn't a great mystery. They had all seen the desperate farewell kiss on that accursed helicopter.)

"I'm keeping the baby."

They remain silent, though Mika looks like she has bitten into a particularly bitter lemon, and take turns in hugging her.

When it is Shion's turn, the analyst whispers her promise of help as lowly as she can.

The Director calls her in, and she stares silently at inspector with a small smirk on her artificial face.

Though Kasei informs her that she will be removed as an in-the-field-inspector when the pregnancy reaches mid-second trimester and that she will be compensated for her contribution to society as per her contract, she cannot help but feel as if she had walked into greater danger.

Akane is terrified, but she stands tall and proud, not hinting at the weakness her midsection has now become.

The SYBIL System smirks again and promises her that they will be very interested in the future of a child with such talented parents.

"Their future will be great indeed."

Akane excuses herself and heads towards the nearest bathroom, where she locks herself in a cubicle and panics, shaking anxiously in fear for her baby

If there is anything more terrifying than raising a child of their blood under the control of a machine that rules their society as a whole, it's raising a child that will hold the complete interest of that machine.

That night Akane cries underneath her covers, loneliness and deeply needing to feel his skin against hers, his voice in her ear and his love in her chest so strong that it leaves her feeling empty, like a corpse.

(The silent, white moon is her only witness.)

Devoid of feeling, devoid of life, Akane keeps up her work until one day as she returns to her empty home after a particularly gruelling case, there is a note laying on her living room table.

The words cause her to collapse where she stands, shock vibrating through her petite body as she takes in the penmanship.

I love you.

He knew.

The hollowness of her chest ebbs and grows at the same time.

(They would have a child which would prove their desire for one another, though she was happy he was not there with her.)

Akane stops buying the Spinels.

* * *

Grossesse

As the months pass and her tummy grows harder and larger, Akane's mental health deteriorates as she realizes that SYBIL takes a particular interest in monitoring her pregnancy. Shion becomes paler and angrier after each appointment, her unwillingness to report the finer details of her friend's gestation blatant with each glare and each refusal to do the System's bidding.

She disappears.

Yayoi is inconsolable.

(So is Akane but admitting it will only make it hurt more.)

The new doctor (Kenta) makes Akane's skin crawl with disgust and wariness as she sees the unfamiliar blue eyes of the specialist covet her skin like he has any right to.

Her Hue remain powder blue.

There is another note, which this time awaits on her bed.

There is no way to describe the way I feel when I remember you are gone. I miss you.

Akane doesn't throw it away, and she clenches the note in her fist when the lecherous doctor squeezes the blue gel on her swollen belly. It gives her the strength and power to ignore the desire in the cerulean eyes that she so wishes she could scratch out of the handsome face.

It's a boy.

Sometimes she dreams of him laying sprawled on his back in the middle of her (their) large bed, muscles relaxed and face free of worry as he lovingly rubs the curve his child has created within her body.

She sees him smile and sees the desperate love in his eyes when he leans over to kiss her.

She wakes up to the feel of phantom lips pressing against hers, and when she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, she realizes she's crying.

Soon after she reaches her fifth month the terrorist attacks start.

By then Akane has already been reduced to a bored mess in her office chair, with nothing do to but to grow fatter and complete paperwork.

She is ecstatic to find a case worthy of her interest, even though no civilian casualties were recorded, and she knows deep in her chest that something great is happening.

(She hopes this greatness doesn't result in the loss of another person she is fond of).

The Director reminds her of her physical ineptitude in the field.

Akane is disappointed until she remembers the vulnerability of pregnancy.

(She would never endanger the safety of the symbol of their love for simple adrenaline.)

She didn't need to.

She sits in her office, Nobuchika being the Enforcer on duty to guard the nesting dragoness while the others are out on the field, desperately chasing and failing to catch the perpetrators of the bombings.

(Akane doesn't show her jealousy at the people who are able to confront the injustice of their system freely while she has to play the dangerous role of the unwilling information captive.)

Ginoza doesn't mind.

That is, until the attack.

It starts silently. None know something is wrong until they hear the explosion and feel the MWPSB building shake. Akane jumps up but her condition throws her back into the chair, dizziness clouding her view as Ginoza runs towards the wall and grabs one of the Dominators available for emergencies.

He half carries, half drags her towards the emergency staircase, urging her to move towards the roof.

The Enforcers of Division 3 are all that's left of their offensive forces, and their Dominators are out of shots.

Akane feels useless.

Nobuchika presses her against the only other female, his eyes sad but determined as he gives her an order worthy of a senior inspector.

"Akane-san, you will stay safe. That's an order."

Ginoza runs through the opened door and slams it behind him, locking it with a mechanism that could only work once.

No matter how much she hits the door refuses to give in, and she leaves the barrier as it is to honour her friend who could have been her greatest love in another life.

Alone and lonely, she turns to the people that are with her, recognizing a few distant friends and gives them certain tasks to fulfil, so that no other may fall unnecessarily under her watch.

She is the only Inspector left, and the Enforcers rally around her to keep her safe, ready to fight until their last breaths if it meant she and her baby would live.

(Akane is disgusted by the loyalty they show to a system that hates them.)

Hours later, when night has finally fallen and the air has grown cold, the metal door gives in to the perpetual attacks of the other side and falls, leaving the rejects of society turned servants helpless to the sure death that awaits them.

It doesn't.

Kougami Shinya stands in the doorframe, black hair restless with the strong winds and blue eyes menacing until he finally sets his sight on her.

* * *

Retrouvailles

He has never looked fiercer.

When the Enforcers realize who he is there are mixed feelings in the crowd. One or two attempt to attack him, but they are quickly stopped by Akane's orders.

Like good dogs they fall away, indignant and tense, but they obey without protests.

Kougami walks towards her, calm and collected, and for the first time in months she wonders how she looks like.

But he doesn't seem to mind her ruffled hair and the stretched material of her shirt which shows her bulging tummy and swollen breast with an embarrassing accuracy.

When he reaches her; he takes her hand in his own and brings it up to his lips, his eyes dark with desire and love.

"You look well." He whispers against the cold skin of her palm, and her loyal guard-dogs growl at the possessiveness in his tone.

Kougami falls to his knees without sparing the Enforcers a single glance and nudges the flimsy material of her shirt away with his hand, so that he may reach his goal.

Less than a second later a swollen stomach is revealed and Kougami sighs, a tender smile spreading on his thin lips.

"It's a boy." She says simply, and no matter how much it hurts to look at him, and to love him as strongly as she does, Akane is glad to have him there, admiring the proof of his virility.

His eyes are full of pride and wonder as he presses his mouth in a soft kiss against the stretched skin.

When he rises, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her against him, one hand reaching towards their unborn child in a territorial display.

But her small hand grabs his before he reaches his goal in a harsh grip.

Akane will not submit as easily as she did over 5 months ago.

Kougami knows this, but the sight of his proud smirk makes her blood heat with anger, and she stands straighter, commanding his respect and attention with her movement.

He knows of her strong belief in justice, and he knows that the random attacks on the city won't go unanswered if he has no justifiable excuse.

He nods, and his men surround the Enforcers, herding them through the door with little to no complaint, though the woman under them grabs Akane's hand and squeezes it on her way outside.

It's a solemn moment between two women who possess strong instincts, one expecting, the other protecting her weakened sister.

"Yayoi will understand." Akane says with certainty. The latent criminal ponders this for a split second, smiles and leaves.

Kougami looks curious when she turns back around, his eyes narrowed with wonder and his mouth settled in a pensive frown. She shivers from the cold, and he is ripped from his thoughts.

With a soft tsk he wraps his arms around her, laying his military jacket onto her shoulders and he claims her lips in a short but tender kiss.

"Come with me." He whispers, and even though she vowed to never let herself fall so quickly again she can't help but follow.

She grabs his hand and walks forward.

* * *

Nature

Shion didn't tell him just how beautiful Akane looks in pregnancy.

There is a soft glow around her edges, and she looks healthier she ever has even though her hair is disarrayed, and her face is set in a worried frown. Her cheeks are deliciously rosy and her eyes look bright under the twinkling lights of the city.

It suits her.

The four Enforcers are fierce in their protectiveness, and when he gazes at the swollen tummy she now sports, he can understand why.

He wishes he could march towards her and take her away from this place, from this country and its society so that she may be able to recover from seeing the horrors of the common man's insanity, of being an inspector.

But he knows that it is impossible for the moment because he needs to liberate them, liberate her and himself from the SYBIL Systems grasping paws.

Only then would they be able to live out the rest of their days in peace, to raise their child and how many would come after this one in the quiet of their shared home.

He craves this future, its everything that keeps him going.

So he settles for approaching her slowly, one eye always on the rabid dogs that guard her, and that were on the verge of attacking him for his arrogance.

When he reaches her and sees the uncertainty in her eyes, the shame of her condition he wishes she had stayed with him on the Shamballa Float, so that he could have worshipped her and showed her the meaning this pregnancy had for him.

He takes her hand into his and softly hisses his appreciation of her beauty against her sweet skin, he feels amused when her fingertips tighten in aggravation.

The Enforcers leave with little to no fanfare, though Kougami remains baffled at the shameless display of natural instincts Akane and the female Enforcer show each other.

But when he sees her tremble Kougami promptly covers her in his jacket and sweeps her into his arms, remembering Gino's worry when he demanded to see the Inspector.

"She's pregnant you useless piece of shit! You can't expect her to remain unfazed by the situation in her condition!"

His men had overthrown all the staff and taken the entire building with fewer losses than anticipated, and they had claimed all the rooms given to the enforcers for their units. Though Kougami was opposed to be favoured and more advantaged than the other men, he had agreed with little to no protests to have his old room back, without the necessity to share it except with Akane.

He is surprised to see the place lived-in, electronical parts and wires piling up in boxes on one side of the room, holos flickering every couple of minutes.

(He knows that it was naïve to think she would have the power to keep his room untouched during the last three years. SYBIL never spends unnecessary money.)

Akane looks tired when they arrive in his room, her legs shake even though she isn't using them and suddenly he realizes how much his son is taking his toll on her. He sets her on the sofa and sits beside her.

Her eyes take in the surroundings and a small smile spreads on her lips.

"Hinakawa." She whispers, and Kougami feels envy grip his heart when he hears the quiet affection in the spoken name.

She is silent then as she waits for an explanation, her elven features stony and cold, so unlike the rookie he had trained four years ago.

He delivers.

Afterward, she refuses to speak, caramel eyes wide and troubled as she bites her lower lip. One of her hands is slowly caressing her bump as if worried that someone would try to take their son away.

"SYBIL wants our son." She says, and Kougami feels worse than that fateful day he found Sasayama's corpse.

A sudden primal urge to touch her appears in his chest, and when he lowers his hand on hers, feeling the heat of her skin through her fingers, she doesn't repel him. He nudges her hand aside, softly, slowly, until he touches the wide expanse of her belly.

It shifts under his palm as if his child were welcoming his touch, and the worry ebbs away from his chest and he is filled with pride.

"He moved." He breathes out, voice soft and eyes wide with wonder and a small smile tugs at his lips.

She is radiant in her exhaustion, and she nods softly, hands circling the bump with devotion.

"It's the wonder of life Shinya." She replies.

For the first time since they had met (has it really only been three years? It feels like she has been on his mind since he can remember) she calls him by his name and he replies by claiming her lips with his own, reveling in their delicate texture.

Their reunion is slow and soft, sentimental and hot. If she sobs inaudibly when he empties inside of her, and he squeezes her tighter against him when her legs tremble around his hips as she falls, they silently promise not to mention it.

Later, when their breaths have calmed, and the sweat has dried she caresses the new scars on his chest with reverent fingertips.

In the silence of the night, before they have to retake the command of his army, and she has to control the worried enforcers once more, she whispers secrets in his ear.

She tries to ignore the rage that she feels growing under her palms, under his chest, in his heart. Akane clenches her eyes shut and sees Kagari's smirk, Shion's lecherous grin, Ginoza's soft glance at dime and Masaoka in his studio calmly bringing the tip of a heavy brush against a canvas.

She knows she will help him.

* * *

The sequel of 'With our mouths and eyes we cry'.  
I still apologize for the multiple mistakes and errors you will find. I am not the best writer to have ever been born, and no matter how fast I can read in English it isn't simple to write in it.


	3. the end of dreams

**3\. And so it ends too quickly.**

They lived peacefully. At least, as peacefully as possible considering the dangerous times and the full out war against the Sybil System.

Shinya was determined to keep his wife happy and healthy. It was hard to keep her entertained or distracted through the boredom of the last months of pregnancy.

She had never liked staying useless for long, and the restlessness grew at the same pace as her bump did.

Akane was no longer an Inspector.

Kougami Akane was a warrior, a Valkyrie and a beacon of hope for the desperate and helpless. Only her husband could move the crowds of refugees and battle-worn citizens more than she could.

He was glorious in his determination, his strength, and as each day passes, Akane found herself more and more in love with Shinya.

As did he.

His chest ached with unspoken emotions whenever he spied her talking like the leader she was to the lower officers, to captains and lieutenants. She was unbent and proud, strong and beautiful.

Akane was Shinya's goddess.

"I've never believed in God before," He told her once when the lights had gone out and they had retreated to their marriage bed. "But I do now."

She had smiled, small dimples showing as she fixed him with a light, amused glare. He could see the freckles on her elven features under the weak torchlight.

"It's not hopeless Shinya. We will win this war."

He had smiled back, content to caress the bloated stomach with callused fingers and lustful eyes. A small shiver coursed through her limbs and Akane smiled again, a happy light visible in her irises.

"I adore you."

They had known that being at the front of the battle against the mindless slavery of the human mind against the cruel System that had reigned over Japan would have its dangers.

They had known that they could die.

They had known that the System had issued a death order for the former Enforcers and Inspectors of their team.

Yayoi, Shion, Nobuchika, Shou, Sugou, they had all accepted the dangers and resigned to keep their heads lowered in public, but they had refused to stay out of the fights.

It was their freedom. It was their life.

No matter how many people came after them for the bounties, the former Division 1 would never rest until this war was over.

Until their children were safe to think, to breath, to laugh and to cry without the danger of imprisonment for enjoying the facets of life that led one to be thrown into solitary confinements units.

Kougami Kazuki is born during a bombing.

While Shinya was screaming orders over the sound of explosions as he attempted to rally the troupes at his command to counterattack the System, his wife was safely guarded in the bunker as she screamed in the pain that only a mother could know.

Their friends are panicked, pale with fear and terror as they hear the shouts, the growls, the cries, and finally the silence.

The bombings have stopped by then, the tremors having left thin fissures on the walls and ceilings.

Shinya stands next to Yayoi and he tries not to show the fear on his face, the foreboding he feels in his gut.

They enter the birthing chamber and are greeted by the scent of blood and despair.

A nurse is holding his wiggling son, another one stands ominously at the foot of the bed, a concerned expression in her eyes.

"I love you." The woman on the bed says, and he trembles with loss.

"She's lost too much blood. She was too delicate for the birth." The small voice of the nurse isn't enough to shake him out of his despair.

Kougami Akane takes Shinya's hand in her own and dies with a soft exhale and the name of her son leaving her pale lips.

Her thighs are coated with fresh blood and sweat, the serene smile on her face looks haunting.

Shinya collapses in a heap when he holds his child, tears of joy and pain spilling from his clenched eyes.

The baby cries against his chest and Shinya sobs and screams, the sounds near inhuman when they leave his abused throat.

Nobuchika sits by the wall, his empty eyes resting on Akane's limp hand, that hung lifelessly from the edge of the birthing bed.

Kougami Akane is buried by a lake, and as per her wishes, a seed is laid next to her when they lower her casket into the ground.

Kougami Kazuki is born motherless and is raised fatherless.

Kougami Shinya dies when he blows up the so-called 'brain room' of the System. He is survived by his 2-year-old son.

Ginoza Nobuchika raises Kazuki and hopes that his parents are watching over him, like the old stories used to tell.

18 years later, when the Japanese people have finally gotten control over their minds and society back, a young man sits by a tree and watches as the thick branches sway in the fresh wind.

"I'm the age you were when you met dad, mom."

Kougami Kazuki lives into old age and is survived by his wife Haruhi and his married daughter, Nobuchika Akari.

* * *

It's really short, but it's exactly how I wanted it to be. To the point, blunt and painful.  
I hope you all like this.


End file.
